leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SachmoXD/Digby - The Miner (Champion Concept)
Hey guys, i've been around looking on the website for several months now (only thought to create an account very recently). However, for a short while i've been thinking about possible champion concepts that Riot Games perhaps haven't had a look at yet. I've got a couple of ideas though this blog's focus is on an underground/earth champion who is a heavy bruiser by the name of Digby. Let me explain the thought process behind this champion. I've been looking at the different elemental champions the game offers, mainly fire, frost, electricity, dark and light energy focused champions. What this got me thinking was why can't they introduce an earth champion? I suppose Syndra might count in some way considering that she can manipulate objects but i was thinking something more along the lines of Rammus but has the ability to go underground, it has always fascinated me with an earth champion, and i think that it can open up a lot of different concepts. Now, without further ado, here is my champion concept, if you have any questions, queries or some suggestions or constructive criticism i'm open to all. I will include example damage for each ability. 'Digby - The miner' Melee Earth Champion, Attacks enemies with his mining shovel, fists and head. Basic Statistics, increases per level: Health: 462 (+93) Attack Damage: 52 (+3.0) Health Regen: 5.3 (+0.61) Attack Speed: 0.662 (+2.9%) Mana: 200 (+24) Armor: 22 (+3.4) Mana Regen: 7.2 (+0.64) Magic Res.: 30 (+0.95) Range: 200 Mov. Speed: 340 Abilities: Champion Passive: When Digby is above ground, he receives bonus Armor and Magic Resist, but his Movement and Attack Speeds are reduced due to the unfamiliar blinding light (Increases as your champion levels) Buffs: Armour - 6 bonus at level 1, 18 at level 18, MR - 5 bonus at level 1, 15 at level 18 Debuffs: Move. - reduction of 8 at level 1 and 18 at level 18 Attack - 0.05 at level 1, 0.11 at level 18 Q - Dig Digby channels for 0.5 seconds before he dives underground, removing his passive buffs. His next attack on an enemy will cause him to rupture out of the ground, knocking the targeted enemy into the air, and his next attack deals additional damage to the target. Regains Champion passive after 4 seconds above ground. (Each second underground will cause a small rupture above ground, causing little damage to enemies) Note: Whilst he is underground he is untargetable, Digby can only remain underground for a maximum 3 seconds Cooldown: 6 Mana Cost: 20/35/50/65 Minor Rupture Damage (Each Second): 20/30/40/50/60 Major Rupture Damage: 40/60/80/100/120 (+75% AP) Additional damage dealt: 25/35/45/55 (next basic attack only) Damage example: stayed underground max. time, hitting a champion each rupture. 120 AD, 100AP --> 180 + (120 + 75) + (120 + 55) = 550 damage to 1 target. Damage with ult --> 550 x 1.2 = 660 W - Blind Charge Digby lowers his head and charges blindly at an enemy, gaining movement speed as he runs, and knocks back the first enemy he encounters. (Digby can only run in a straight line. He will raise his head and stop charging when he begins to tire.) Cooldown: 14/14/13/13/12 Mana Cost: 80/85/90/95/100 Movement speed buff: 15 per second (max range of 500, after this range, player regains full control over Digby as he gradually loses speed) Charge Damage: 60/85/110/135/160 (+60% AP) (+40% AD) Damage Example, 120 AD, 100 AP --> 160 + 48 + 60 = 268 Damage with ult --> 268 x 1.2 = 321 E - Shovel Swing Digby readies his shovel then swings the flat of the weapon at the target enemy, crippling the enemy whilst dealing huge amounts of physical damage and temporarily stunning them. Cooldown: 10 Manacost: 60/70/80/90/100 Physical Damge Dealt: 60/100/140/180/220 (+130% AD) Stun: 1/1.33/1.66/2/2.33 seconds DOT: 5/10/15/20/25 each second for 3 seconds Damage Example, 120 AD --> 220 + 156 = 376 damage + 75 DOT = 451 damage Damge with ult --> 451 x 1.2 = 541 R - Ultimate - Landslide Digby slams his shovel into the ground causing a landslide. Tonnes of rocks crash down onto a targeted area, crushing enemies and slowing them briefly. Each enemy unit hit will receive additional damage from all of Digby's attacks and abilities for the next 4 seconds. Cooldown: 110/105/100 Mana cost: 120/140/160 Damage: 180/220/260 (+50% AP) Additional Damage for 8% of enemy's current hp Slow: 4%/9%/15% Damage increase: 10%/15%/20% from all of Digby's attacks and abilities for the next 5 seconds Range: 1750/1850/2000 Diameter: 900 Example damage with 100 AP, 310 + 8% current hp. 1 full combo of Digby's abilities will use 2/3rds of his total mana at level 18 (Without mana items) If you've stayed with me until now, as i mentioned if you have any suggestions just send me a comment in this blog (in particular if his damage output is too high), and i hope you've liked what you have read. Category:Custom champions